Aliens Vs Predator: Beta Hunt
by deathsheadx
Summary: in the near future... the hunt begins again.
1. Discovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own the predator license or the alien license, so there's no reason to sue me. Besides im broke so you'd get nothing_

**_Authors note: the update schedule is one chapter a fortnight until I finish up my other stories or at least lighten my load_**

**Aliens vs. Predator: Beta Hunt**

By Deathsheadx

Hi! I'm writing this story from the viewpoint it's a movie. i.e I have particular actors in certain roles

So here's my cast:

**Sanaa Lathan** as Alexia Woods

**Will Smith** as Mike Hiller

**Ewan Macgregor** as Terrance Shaw

**Greg wise** as Thomas Weyland

**DMX** as Gunner

**Antonio Bandaras** as Horacio Deltorro

**Meg Ryan** as Kelly Hodge

**Ben Kingsley** as James Linton

**Art Malik** as Professor Richard Singh

**Kate Winslet** as Gina Arlington

**Maggie Cheung** as Elaine Li-Hueng

**Angelina Jolie** as Francine Wilsdon

**Freddie Prinze Jr** as Doberman

**HHH** as Tank

**Mickey Rourke** as Harris

**Fisher Stevens** as Dr Garrett Babbage

**Liev Schreiber** as Raymond Besser

**Part One: Discovery**

_**Earth.**_

The year is 2010

The world was a different place in the new millennium.

Early 2006 had seen major leaps in offensive weapons development coupled with dwindling fuel resources lead to a major arms and fuel crisis in 2007. the world steered dangerously close to world war three but it was averted by the first concerted intervention of the worlds super-corporations, and the worlds 200 richest men and women after all, war is bad for business… through this intervention the world political climate changed…

The corporations and the super rich were truly running the world.

Of course the average Joe didn't know the difference but to those who thought outside the box, or those who actually worked in the political machine it was as clear as day… laws changed rapidly regime changes were slightly more pronounced… and peoples lives became subjected to the secret war games the elite played…

High above the earth the Celadon super satellite Elysium. Passed over the earth… transmitting data and images down to earth…

Down on earth in Boston martin Bradshaw examined the readings before him the satellite picked up considerable seismic activity followed by a strange energy resonance coming from an area in the Caribbean ocean…

Adjusting the focus of the satellite and changing the spectrum a stunning image was revealed to him …

An island, an uncharted landmass around 1279 square miles the pictures also revealed large deposits of pure diamonds dotted around the island as well as precious metals, and large deposits of fossil fuels he quickly jotted down the co-ordinates and got on the phone to the folks upstairs…

With in 3 hours every section head had been scrambled everything else had ground to a halt… martin found himself being grilled vigorously over the validity of the discovery

Preparations were being made all around him martin started to wonder what was so important about this island…sure there were gold and jewels but why was everybody in a hurry?

------

4 hours after the initial discovery …

"Okay this is island x435 discovered at O nine hundred hours," said international operations director James Linton

"Whoa! That's a good sized island!" said one of the other men in the room

"As you can see it's bigger than London, and by London I mean central and greater London. A great find I'm sure you all agree but nothing spectacular… what makes x435 so important is what the technician discovered on his initial density scans…"

"Is that what I think it is?" said another of the men in the room.

"It is." replied James "It's the largest deposit of diamonds in the world just the top 300 meters of this deposit measures up to three times the volume our African diamond mine puts out in 5 years… we have to get down to that island and claim the area for Celadon before other companies or governments do…"

"Very well I'll assemble a team to go down and set up shop on the site of the diamonds… under the agreements signed once we claim and get it verified, its ours…" said Gina Arlington Celadon's operations controller

"Gina, Send in a team with the minimum number needed to claim..." said the man at the head of the conference table

"Why?" asked Gina

"Well if Totayma or Palmerstone see Celadon mobilising a major expedition they'll know something's up and send in their own team and that means we get stuck in a bloody free for all, I would prefer to keep it on the down low and keep the Totayma corporation and any other corporation off our back for at least 72 hours by then our claim would be in motion…"

"Very well I'll get on it… " She said nodding and turning on her mobile

------

48 hours later

Celadon central

"This is serious people we lost contact with alpha team 12 hours ago! We can't pick up anything from their radios and GPS systems!" said Gina

"Maybe they already left the island…" said one of the operation co-ordinators

"Definitely not our onboard trackers place all their transports as still on the island!" said another co-ordinator

"Maybe they met resistance?" asked the first co-ordinator

"That may be a possibility but initial indications from landing indicate nothing beyond standard wildlife," said a third co-ordinator

"We need to pierce together what happened … because other satellites specifically totayma's osirus satellite is sure to have picked up the strange resonance from the island and that means they will be sending their own claim and salvage team in as well!" snapped Gina

"Damn why did they change the international claim and salvage rite laws in 2008!" muttered a man from the doorway

"Lets not get into that Ryan! What's important right now is we sent in a team of ten to occupy the diamond deposit while we set up the legalities of our claim only contact has been lost! We need to know what happened down there…and we need to know now!"

"What do we do?" asked a co-ordinator.

"I've called in section heads and our top scientists…we're going to lose the island soon unless we send in another team but we cant send in another team till we know what happened to the alpha team…" said Gina with a grimace…

Half an hour later 30 men and women were in a room together

"Okay this is what we've got… we sent in the alpha team via the Prometheus as there was now clearly defined area to land anything bigger than a standard apache4 chopper… the group was lead by captain Derek Danvers naval seals trained operative…and besides two geologists and an archaeologist the other 6 were all well trained survival experts…" said Gina pulling up stats files on the alpha team

Another man, one of her co-ordinators spoke up "the folks down at imaging were receiving regular feeds at 2 hour intervals… until they discovered this…" the image changed to show an ancient structure

"What the hell is that?" said a scientist pointing to the structure on the video feed

The Gina enlarged the image… "It's a pyramid that resides on the island it was discovered 17 hours ago according to the feeds…"

"Interesting do we have to worry about some third world nation claiming prior rights…" began one of the scientists. Only to see another trembling like a leaf…

"Henry?" Asked mark Jenson the head scientist…

"I think we better stay away from that island said doctor Henry Oslo trembling "I think alpha team is dead. No, not think… I know it! We have to stay away from it…t"

"Henry what are you babbling about?"

"The pyramid! The f#king pyramid!"

"Dr Oslo please what about the pyramid?" asked Ryan

"6 years…6 years…" mumbled Henry softly

"This has to do with your stint at Weyland doesn't it?" asked mark

"Too right it does… 6 years ago we discovered a heat signature deep below the artic surface. Scans discovered it was a pyramid buried below the ice…wanting to clam salvage rites and stake his claim on history Weyland had a team of scientists and mercenary's assembled to go explore the pyramid, Weyland himself leading the team down there…" Henry closed his eyes and sighed

"It ended badly didn't it?" said Gina softly

"It was a disaster… one of the last things we know is there was a tremendous explosion deep beneath the artic floor." Replied Henry

"I remember our satellites picking up what looked like a nuke deep beneath the artic muttered a scientist…"

"But what does this have to do with the pyramid on the island? What's the point of all this panic?" said Terrance Gordon head of celadon financial department

"It's the same! It's near identical! And the point is almost everybody who went down to the pyramid in Antarctica is dead…" said Henry his voice laced with exasperation

"Not everybody… wasn't there a survivor?" asked a scientist

"Yes there was one survivor, which leads on to why I believe the alpha team is dead…" said Henry

"What are you talking about Oslo? What explanation could leave you this jittery?" asked mark

"In 1987 the CIA put together a group of men to travel to an undisclosed central American country to rescue some hostages held by guerrilla fighters…Only 2 people made it out…when questioned they came up with a fantastic story about an alien hunter… a predator so to speak…" said Henry quietly

"What on earth? Oslo…" began mark

"No let me finish mark! In 1990 a L.A police officer, Harrigan I believe his name was claimed it was an alien that had been behind the series of killings that had been happening… the one with the headless bodies."

"I heard about that but I heard nothing about aliens!" said Ryan

"That's because the U.S government didn't want anyone to know about it… they've been trying to catch one for study since 1987"

"That's bullshit! What's this to do with our pyramid?" said Terrance

"According to the only survivor of the '04 expedition Weyland had stumbled a cross some alien hunting ground where aliens go through their right of passage and all that they fight another type of alien a parasitic black shelled beast…"

"And you believed this survivor? That sounds like something off of the sci-fi channel? Oslo we're scientists not given to flights of fancy!" said mark looking at Henry as if he had lost his mind

"I have good reason to believe it's the truth… especially since..."

"Especially since what? Oslo out with it!" said mark Jenson in anger

"The alien described in the '87, '90, and '04 incidents match." Said Henry Oslo

"The physical description is identical in each case… the modus operandi, its tricks… all match "

"No way! You're having me on…" shouted a scientist

"No I'm not, when I joined Celadon 2 years ago I had it confirmed by our government man…"

The room went quiet…

"It's just a coincident … there's no hard evidence just hearsay…" muttered a director

"There have been well-documented cases of people who have never met, never seen the same things coming up with exactly the same descriptions…" muttered a scientist

"Fine don't believe me but if our government connection confirms such an alien, confirms that these hunter/predators are real then that leads credence to the survivor's story about what happened on the Weyland expedition to the artic pyramid!"

"Why hasn't this been brought up before?"

"Because at the time the U.S government didn't want it getting out" said Henry

"We need to talk to the survivor," said a scientist.

"Pretty hard I'm afraid…" Said Henry Oslo…

"The survivor is still alive right?" asked Gina

"Oh yes she's still alive…" said Henry

"Then what? Where is survivor what happened to her?" asked Ryan

"Thomas Weyland truly believed she made it up to hide what he believed to be the truth; he believed she made it up to hide the fact that she had murdered his father. And the others would rather believe that she was unable to deal with the truth and she had gone mad…"

"So they locked her in a mental institution?"

"Mental institution? Oh no they didn't do that… " Said Henry with a sigh

"Then what did they do?"

"They sent her to prison… "

**End of Part One **


	2. Ms Woods

_Disclaimer: I don't own the predator license or the alien license, so there's no reason to sue me. Besides im broke so you'd get nothing_

**_Authors note: the update schedule is one chapter a fortnight until I finish up my other stories or at least lighten my load_**

**Aliens vs. Predator: Beta Hunt**

By Deathsheadx

Hi! I'm writing this story from the viewpoint it's a movie. i.e I have particular actors in certain roles

So here's my cast:

**Sanaa Lathan** as Alexia Woods

**Will Smith** as Mike Hiller

**Ewan Macgregor** as Terrance Shaw

**Greg wise** as Thomas Weyland

**DMX** as Gunner

**Antonio Bandaras** as Horacio Deltorro

**Meg Ryan** as Kelly Hodge

**Ben Kingsley** as James Linton

**Art Malik** as Professor Richard Singh

**Kate Winslet** as Gina Arlington

**Maggie Cheung** as Elaine Li-Hueng

**Angelina Jolie** as Francine Wilsdon

**Freddie Prinze Jr** as Doberman

**HHH** as Tank

**Mickey Rourke** as Harris

**Fisher Stevens** as Dr Garrett Babbage

**Liev Schreiber** as Raymond Besser

**Part Two: Ms Woods**

One of the little known secrets of the US government was the pit.

Created in 1932 the pit was a prison.

Not just any prison but the prison of nightmares…

It was basically a complex hidden deep beneath the ground. It was called the pit because of the layout it was literally, a giant pit the cells they were actually cut into the rock walls. To drill straight down would mean drilling through two miles of rock there was no escape from the pit no way in or out, except for through the main travel route a 120 mile long, heavily guarded underground corridor…

The people sent to the pit were those who the governments wanted to make disappear and were deemed to dangerous to place among normal prison society…

We're not talking about mass murderers or serial killers… oh no we're talking about the men and women that prisons couldn't hold…the master escape artists…

We're talking about rogue agents, assassins, covert operatives, terrorists…

We're talking about the truly sick killers who find normal prison life a breeze who become celebrities, who become martyrs to various causes

The criminals, the monsters the government and those in power want to make disappear

Sure the government could kill them and be done with them… but for the government that action was too quick… besides they could always end up needing these crooks skills, at a later date.

A helicopter landed on a landing pad and a man and woman got out they were approached by two armed guards "names?"

"James Linton and Gina Arlington we made an appointment to talk to a convict…"

"We need a retinal scan," said a guard with a modified data tablet

He held it up to James's face and a light shone out…"retinal scan confirmed…" came the artificial voice

He repeated it for Gina only to get a beep "please remove your contacts ma'am," Gina nodded and removed her contacts… the scan was repeated, this time successfully…

"You're cleared to pass through…" they were lead to a wheeled transport and driven down a long corridor to a large set of doors… "Word of warning once you pass through these doors if the prisoners attempt to get loose and try to hold you to ransom there will be no negotiation…" said the guard

"Charming." said Gina, as they were lead into a small office

"Welcome, welcome what does celadon want with Woods?" Said the warden

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you want to see Woods?"

"Its private," said Gina

"One of those hmmm… be careful with her she's four shades of crazy, scares half the other folk here…"

"What?"

"She came back from the dead."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll it seems she has an enemy on the outside who wanted her dead…"

"Weyland." said James looking at Gina she nodded the affirmative

"As in Thomas Weyland? Damn that's a powerful enemy to have!" said the warden "Anyway He bribed a guard to sneak a gun into a convict with instructions to kill her. The convict shot her in the head…"

"Shit!"

"She was certified dead for 14 minutes resuscitation was doing nothing… and then as if by magic her heart started beating…without mechanical aid. To be honest we would of still left her to die but it seems that there's someone in a position of authority that wants her alive."

"I wonder who?" said James "as far as I know Woods has no allies in high places…"

"Yeah, anyway we had her patched up. She was in a coma for 6 months when she came out of it she was a changed woman."

"How so?"

"She has no fear. " said the warden

"None."

"Is that all?" said James scoffing

"Oh no, before she was a tough little fille screaming her innocent fighting for her life in a desperate situation despite her fight she lost repeatedly… have a guess at what the victors did…"

"You allow that? That's barbaric!" Snapped James

"Hey look this is the pit! Those brought in here are most likely never going to breath fresh air again… they throw guys down here and throw away the key…we don't have the staff or the resources to control them so we let them do their own thing…" said the warden defensively

"Its still barbaric." said James.

The warden shrugged "But getting back to Woods… the doctors say the shot to the head tore through several nerve clusters… it didn't destroy them but it damaged them, and when they healed they healed funny it changed her neural kinetics… she seems well, more co-ordinated that bit faster, she goes that bit further, her pain threshold is a lot higher…personality wise she's become vengeful, has no remorse, revels in violence… she's been seen learning stuff from a couple of cons… and in 6 months has killed 7 fellow convicts… I don't know how to describe it… let me show you something…"

"Just a little background info first. Hank Benshaw…"

"Thee Hank Benshaw? The worlds biggest serial rapist?" said Gina "I thought he died?"

"That's the one, his death was faked and he was sent here instead. He was abusing several of the female convicts… he tried it on with Woods she beat him to a bloody pulp. Problem was one of the new guards decided to get involved and try to stop her. She gauged out his right eye… we put her in solitary she was so wild and savage we ended up restraining her by hanging her up by her arms. Another guard decided to get revenge for the rookie of course by letting several convicts into solitary… I'm going to show you the security footage from solitary."

The footage started running it showed a woman hanging by her arms… about 4 men entered the room

"Your gonna die Woods!" yelled a man rushing forward. The woman suddenly swung forward on the chain spreading her legs wide then slamming the back of heels into the mans head, with such force an audible crack could be heard…

The man crumpled to the ground…

Gina and James visibly flinched

"Now watch this part…" said the warden

The woman on the screen started swinging on the chain until her feet were able to touch the wall…

"What is she doing?" asked James

"You'll see"

The other three men stepped back as she swung on the chain and vaulted off another wall a man rushed forward to receive a kick in the face this went on for about a minute when she suddenly stopped vaulting of the walls and started to spin on the spot each spin, each turn wrapping herself in the chain and taking her further away from the floor soon she had spun/wrapped her way up the chain. She planted her feet firmly on the ceiling, either side of the fixture holding the chain up and yanked hard there was a creaking sound and then she allowed herself to reverse spin at rapid speed the chain went taunt and then snapped at the hanging fixture dropping her to the ground

The three men stared in shock

The woman yanked the remains of the chain round swinging it at one of her would be attackers smashing his nose another attacker rushed forward she ducked under his punch wrapping a coil of the chain round his hand and yanking it behind him using his body as a shield from another attacker she coiled another length of the chain around his throat and pulled causing the man to choke she then kicked his leg out from under him causing him to turn blue as the chain started to choke the life out of him

The man with the bleeding nose rushed forward and she quickly spun round releasing the chains hold on the other man while sending him careening into the other convict the third chose that minute to grab her from behind she swung her head back smashing it into his face getting him to let go and then kicked him in the balls… she then slammed the chain into the back of his head causing him to crumple into a heap she turned to the other two convicts and rushed forward causing them to scatter she shoulder-barged the one she had choked earlier and while he was dazed grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him into a wall… hard he crumpled to the ground "just you and me now cooper." said the woman…

"Shit… Woods, look it wasn't personal eddy promised us an extra gallon of fresh water to f you up!" said the last convict.

"Do I look like I care?" said Woods as she walked towards cooper… "You know how I feel about being ganged up on cooper…"

"Fuck it!" swore cooper throwing a punch but Woods was faster she re-directed, grabbed and yanked coopers arm with and then kicked him in the kneecap causing him to fall to one knee then raising the same foot she hit him square in the chest letting go of his arm cooper collapsed to the ground gasping for air…

"I just broke your rib cage. Come after me again and it wont be you ribcage I break."

"Shit!" gasped Gina "there was nothing in her record that suggests that level of skill or violence!"

"The skill is easily explained… she's had 4 and a half years to learn from the other cons and she's a very…very quick study… its her initiative that scares me" said the warden. "How she broke free, she figured out that she could reach the walls and by swinging around for long enough she could weaken the fixings so she could break loose…you sure you want to talk to her?"

"Oh now I'm definitely sure!" said James with a smile. Gina looked at him as if he was mad

--------

Alexia was taken from her cell in chains…

This meant someone important was coming to see her…

She was taken in the lift to meeting room and sat down her feet chained to the floor… limiting her arm movement. The door opened and the warden walked in followed by two people she hadn't seen before one was a brunette woman, probably an inch taller than she was and the other was a middle aged man he had an authorative look about him… as they sat down at the table Alexia looked at the man and woman they weren't military she could tell that from some of the people she'd met since the incident that left two other options, government or corporate and both options did not appeal to her…

"Good afternoon Ms Woods…"

"Is it?" said Alexia "as you might of guessed it's a little hard to tell down here…"

"It is." said the man "I'm James Linton and this is my associate Gina Arlington."

Alexia looked at the woman then turned to James Linton… "Tell Weyland that my promise still stands…"

"I assure you we have nothing to do with Thomas Weyland."

"Oh really? Excuse me while I don't believe you."

"That's your prerogative but we work for celadon and we're here to make an offer."

"Make the offer then."

"We recently discovered an island with a large amount of riches… we sent in a salvage team but we lost contact…"

"Lost contact? What does this have to do with me?"

"We discovered something we believe you have first hand experience with," James opened a folder and pulled out a picture "recognise this?"

Alexia looked at the picture before her… _No._ She thought. _not again_.

"Ms Woods…our salvage team vanished and you are our best chance of finding out what's going on…"

"Alexia. Call me Alexia. My advice to you is to nuke the island and stay the hell away from it."

"We cant do that ms Woods there are several other interested parties heading to that island we have to secure it or they will, what we want to know is what we're up against? After all you survived the last excursion into one of those pyramids…"

"Death. That's what's awaiting those in that pyramid. Death… form two directions…" said Alexia calmly

"What do you mean?" asked Gina

"I mean if the bugs don't get you the hunters will…"

"But you survived… " Said James pointedly

"And a lot of good that did me as you can guess from my accommodation… you want me to go into one of those pyramids don't you?" said Alexia her eyes narrowing…

"That would be the idea… in exchange we'll give you your freedom and have your record expunged…"

"No." said Alexia

"Ms Woods we need your help," said Gina "there are good people on that island I need to try and get them out of there…"

"They're already dead hosts for the bugs…I cant help you."

"Damn it why are you being so hard-headed! Help us and you get your freedom!" Said Gina

"See it from my position Gina… why should I help you? I told you what to do … besides what has humanity done for me?"

"I beg your pardon? What do you—"

"I had faith once you know… faith in humanity in the inherent goodness in people… I wanted to do good to be a decent person… and then Weyland happened. I went down into that pyramid and I discovered hell… I saw those around me die… and I was forced to make a deal with a demon to survive… the demon marked me you know... he marked me as his before he died…" said Alexia pointing to the scar on her cheek "I survived but then humanity turned on me. They mocked me, they tortured me, they imprisoned me, for being a decent person and then they killed me. I was dead for 14 minutes but I had a revelation in that time given a choice between humanity and the demon I would take the demon… I knew exactly where I stood with him… I owe humanity nothing! Through the battle with the hunter and the bugs I managed to keep hold of my humanity… but Thomas Weyland and the pit stripped me of that, " said Alexia angrily

"Now when I see a person I don't see the person I see a potential target… I see an opponent…I judge their potential, I calculate how to incapacitate them, how to kill them… and I realise that its humanity that drove me to this point… so excuse me while I refuse and go back to my cell…besides do you really think Thomas Weyland will let me roam free he thinks I killed his old man…" snorted Alexia

"That wont do." said James quietly "we need someone who knows those pyramids and that's you… and if the threat is as dangerous as claimed we need someone who's faced them before… and Harrigan and Dutch are too old to be any use…"

Alexia looked at James "and how do you plan to force me to help you?"

"James?" Said Gina "what are you doing?"

"We have our ways…you will co-operate, one way or another," said James

"So you're threatening to torture me till I co-operate? Get it over with, I still wont go."

"No we have a better idea." James turned round and opened his suitcase; he pulled out a metal collar…

"What? Oh hell no James your not serious!" said Gina

"Well I was ordered to use plan b if she refused."

"And when was I to be notified about this?"

"We knew you would be touchy about it so we didn't say anything, besides we thought we would be able to persuade her…"

"What's plan b?" asked Alexia suddenly the guards grabbed Alexia James reached forward and secured the collar around Alexia's neck.

"The only thing you value Ms Woods, is your life…" said James "That's an explosive collar. It contains enough explosives to detach your head from your body it can be activated remotely…at anytime its also designed to be tamper proof mess with it, it goes off…"

"Typical," said Alexia with a growl "fine. I get it, co-operate or die…"

"You're a very smart woman Ms Woods…"

"Just shut up." said Alexia "fine, I'll play this game but the moment I find a way to get this collar off I'm going to kill you James." said Alexia calmly…

"Yeah, yeah," said James "you can try… pack her up and lets go!" said James. Alexia was unsecured and forced out of the room…

"James this is wrong!" Said Gina angrily

"Gina, shut up," said James "I was authorised to get her to co-operate by any means necessary. Ms Woods is our best chance of surviving whatever's in that pyramid. Also who do you prefer goes in that pyramid, you or her?"

Gina was silent for a minute then stormed out of the room…

"I thought so…" said James

-----------

In a dark room, a man picked up a phone. "Hello?"

"Hello sir…"

"What are you doing calling me here? At this time in the morning?"

"You told me to call this number if she was removed from the pit…"

"Who removed her?"

"Celadon industries…"

"What do they want with her?"

"Its unknown at this time but I gather its to do with some excavation…"

"Very well a bonus will be in your account by tonight."

"Thank you sir." said the person on the phone before hanging up

The man put down the phone and grimaced some one at celadon had gotten that murdering scumbag out of the pit…that would not do… that would not do at all… Thomas Weyland stood up and dialled his mobile phone, "Hannah get me that squad of special security we used last year."

"Sir?"

"I've decided to go hunting…"

**End of Part Two**


End file.
